


Shoujo Manga Panel

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Romantic Comedy, School Clinic, Short & Sweet, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyunjin harus berterima kasih kepada para perundung yang meninju pipinya, sebab ia dapat bertemu dengan siswa yang diminta bertugas di klinik sekolah.Maaf, ada yang tidak sengaja terjatuh. Oh, ternyata itu hanya cintanya Hyunjin.





	Shoujo Manga Panel

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Alternative Title: Uh-oh, Hey, Hello—Sorry, I’m Nervous

Hyunjin menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Ia habis berkelahi dengan sekelompok perundung, kemungkinan mereka senior dari sekolah lain. Mereka mengerumuni Hyunjin yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolah, agak kesiangan, meminta uang dengan cara paksa, dan Hyunjin sama sekali tidak menemukan itikad baik. Perkelahian tak terelakkan, ia tidak sungkan meninju wajah mereka dengan keras hingga gigi berjatuhan dan biru-biru mewarnai kulit muka.

Punggung tangan Hyunjin berdarah, pipinya keunguan, sudut bibir robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Seluruh orang yang melewatinya di koridor segera mencapnya sebagai anak berandalan yang memilih opsi berkelahi daripada mengatasi masalah dengan kepala dingin (mereka selalu lihai menilai dari luar tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, oh). Gaya Hyunjin yang memakai anting dan kancing kemeja dilepas dua buah semakin membuat mereka ingin menjauh.

Heh, pergi sana. Kalian yang tidak mengerti fesyen lebih baik enyah saja sekalian dari muka bumi ini.

Tetapi Seungmin, Jisung, dan Felix, yang entah kenapa mau menjadi sobat karib (Hyunjin heran sendiri), menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke klinik sekolah, agar keadaan Hyunjin diubah menjadi sedikit lebih sehat. Jisung ngeri sendiri melihat Hyunjin terus menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah. Sementara itu, Seungmin dan Felix berusaha menekan rasa penasaran mereka dengan warna ungu yang menghiasi pipi Hyunjin—ingin sentuh, tetapi takut wajah mereka yang balik ungu-ungu kena tinju.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, dan benar saja. Guru yang mengisi pelajaran pertama segera merekomendasikan klinik sekolah sebagai persinggahan Hyunjin. Ketiga temannya mengangguk, semua teman sekelasnya mengangguk.

“Apa masalahnya?!” teriak Hyunjin membela diri. Ia benar-benar malas jika disuruh pergi ke sana-kemari.

“Oh, tentu saja masalah! Siapa yang ingin melihat tanganmu terus meneteskan darah ke lantai?! Hari ini aku yang piket, bangsat. Dan—_eww_, sana ambil cermin, lihat sendiri keadaan bibir dan wajahmu, Hyunjin!”

Semua orang setuju dengan pernyataan salah satu gadis yang diyakini adalah sang ketua kelas. Guru pun mengangguk, lupa bahwa ia melewatkan satu kata sumpahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah diucapkan oleh seorang pelajar.

Hyunjin kalah. Telak. Ia menghela kasar dan berdiri dari kursinya dengan malas. Langkahnya berhenti di tengah-tengah pintu, telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk teman-teman sekelas.

“Dengar ya, aku bukan berandalan! Camkan itu. Hanya pagi ini tadi aku kedapatan sial gara-gara uangku hampir dirampok dan aku berusaha membela diri, sementara itu kalian kompak ingin mengusirku dari kelas padahal aku ingin menuntut ilmu—“

“Hyunjin, cukup. Sana obati luka-lukamu dulu, setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke kelas, mengerti?”

Ultimatum dari sang guru membuat Hyunjin bungkam dan ia cemberut sepanjang berjalan menuju klinik. Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana dan bibir mengerucut sebal. Sungguh sial, sungguh malang. Padahal tidak benar-benar sakit, hanya kelihatannya saja berantakan. Mereka itu benar-benar berlebihan. Hyunjin benci.

Ia menatap papan nama di depannya. Bertuliskan klinik sekolah. Hyunjin menatapnya datar. Selamat datang kebosanan. Seingatnya, perawat di sekolahnya adalah seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang sudah punya tiga anak, yang terkadang membawa anak bungsunya ke sekolah dan pernah membuat seisi sekolah kerepotan karena anaknya berak di meja kepala sekolah. Untung tidak dipecat, hanya ditegur belaka.

Maksud Hyunjin, jika ruangan klinik ini diisi oleh suster bohai dengan bodi gitar spanyol dan pantat bahenol, ya ia mau-mau saja jika disuruh datang setiap hari. Oh, sungguh ekspektasi yang indah namun mustahil menjadi kenyataan.

(Dan mungkin pihak sekolah sendiri sangat menghindari hal itu sebab bisa menjadi skandal besar, seperti yang beredar kebanyakan, siapa yang tahu.).

Hyunjin mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tidak ada sahutan. Ketuk lagi tiga kali. Tidak ada sahutan. Aneh. Ia membuka pintu pelan, menilik ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada suara anak kecil sama sekali. Benar-benar aneh. Hari apa ini? Hanya hari Rabu, omong-omong.

Kakinya melangkah masuk. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, Hyunjin menemukan seorang siswa duduk membelakangi, telinganya tersumpal pelantang telinga warna putih.

Tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu, tidak menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam klinik dengan mimik melongo. Hyunjin menyentuh pundak siswa itu.

“Ya?” Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang. “Oh, maaf. Aku kira kau Nyonya Kim.”

Ia segera melepaskan pelantang telinganya, berdiri lalu membungkuk. “Aku Yang Jeongin. Hari ini Nyonya Kim sedang tidak bisa berhadir, jadi beliau memintaku menjaga klinik hari ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu—oh, astaga, wajahmu.”

Tangan itu menyentuh area keunguan di pipi Hyunjin. “Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, hmm? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Duduk saja di sini, aku akan menyiapkan obatnya.”

Mana suaramu Hwang Hyunjin? Teredam oleh detak jantung yang mendadak mendominasi seluruh proses tubuh, huh? Lihat kakinya yang tertancap sempurna di tempat ia berdiri, padahal sudah diminta untuk duduk, tetapi ia masih saja terdiam tegak; telinganya seperti terhambat sesuatu, entah apa.

Ia melirik Jeongin yang sibuk mencari obat-obatan di dalam kotak perkakas. Bibirnya terus bergumam, menuturkan obat yang cocok untuk pasiennya hari ini. Hei bukan hanya luka-luka luar yang terlihat ini, tetapi dada Hyunjin mendadak menjadi tidak waras, tidak terkontrol oleh otak—ada apa ini? Ia butuh pengobatan dalam juga.

“Aku rasa ini cukup—kenapa masih belum duduk?”

Hyunjin buru-buru menurut. Ia duduk tepat di kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki siswa ini, Jeongin tadi ia memperkenalkan diri. Jeongin mengambil kursi lain dan memposisikan diri di depan Hyunjin.

Lelaki ini dengan lihai mempersiapkan peralatan untuk mengompres luka Hyunjin yang meradang. Kapas, alkohol, ethanol, obat merah, perban, dan perkakas lainnya lengkap berada di atas meja kerja. Hyunjin memperhatikan setiap kali Jeongin bergerak, pupil cokelatnya tak pernah ingin lepas dari jarak.

“Ini akan cukup sakit. Tahan, ya?” Jeongin bersiap dengan kapasnya. “Buka bibirmu sedikit.”

Lagi-lagi Hyunjin menurut dalam hitungan detik. Jeongin menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang terluka dengan kapas alkohol secara lembut, perih tetapi tidak begitu menyakitkan. Hyunjin mengernyit ketika Jeongin menyentuh bagian yang agak lebih robek.

“Aduh!”

“M-maaf!”

Hyunjin menggeleng. “Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit sedikit.”

Jeongin tersenyum pilu. “Maaf, aku akan lebih hati-hati.”

Ia kembali menekuni tugasnya sebagai pengganti perawat di klinik sekolah. Jeongin begitu tekan mengobati luka-luka yang Hyunjin alami. Bibir, pipi, tangan, semua ia bersihkan dan obati dengan telaten. Hyunjin benar-benar merasa jauh lebih baik, tahu begini ia menurut saja apa kata teman-temannya.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” tanya Jeongin sembari memperban tangan Hyunjin.

“Aku memukuli orang.”

“Apa alasannya? Kau tidak mungkin asal memukuli orang, ‘kan? Apa dia jahat padamu?”

Hyunjin merasa dadanya semakin menghangat. Ketika orang-orang melihat keadaannya dengan tatapan takut dan jijik, di sini ia bertemu Jeongin, yang merawatnya dengan tulus tanpa ada rasa sungkan.

“Mereka ingin mengambil uangku.”

“Mereka? Jadi bukan orang, tapi orang-orang? Dan kau sendirian melawan mereka?”

Hyunjin mengerjap. “Ya, tiga sampai empat orang seingatku.”

“Apa kau menang?”

Hyunjin terkekeh. “Bisa dibilang begitu.”

Jeongin ikut tertawa kecil. Lelaki itu mengusak rambutnya. “Terkadang kita memang harus melawan peraturan ketika tak sengaja menemui keadaan terdesak. Kau hebat—err, siapa namamu?”

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Kau hebat, Hyunjin. Tapi ingat, selalu gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membela diri dan melindungi orang lain, jangan disalahgunakan. Oke?”

Oke. Tentu saja oke. Seratus persen oke.

Hyunjin merasa ia menjatuhkan sesuatu, apa itu?

Oh, ternyata hanya cinta saja. _Asdfghjkl_.

“Baiklah, sentuhan terakhir. Kau mau yang warna biasa atau ada gambar rubahnya?” Jeongin menunjukkan dua plester luka. Hyunjin sontak menunjuk yang bergambar rubah.

Plester itu ditempelkan di bawah mata kiri Hyunjin, menutupi tahi lalat yang lama bertengger di sana.

“Sudah selesai! Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu. Oh, jangan lakukan aktifitas berlebihan dulu, ya. Tanganmu masih harus beristirahat. Kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi nanti untuk mengganti perban.”

Hyunjin mengamati plester luka bergambar rubah yang berada di wajahnya lewat cermin. Ia masih enggan kembali ke kelas, masih ingin duduk bersama _love at first sight_-nya, Yang Jeongin. Duh, nama yang bagus. Seperti kepribadiannya.

“Jeongin?”

“Ya?”

“Kau kelas berapa?”

“Kelas dua.”

Oh, adik kelas rupanya. Pantas ia tidak pernah menemukan Jeongin di kalangan satu angkatan. Seungmin, Jisung, dan Felix tidak boleh tahu akan adanya eksistensi Yang Jeongin atau ia akan memiliki saingan nanti.

“A-apa kau sudah punya pacar?”

Jeongin berhenti memasukkan obat-obatan ke dalam kotak, ia mengerjap. “Tidak punya.”

Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Syukurlah.

“Tidak ada seseorang yang marah jika aku mengajakmu pergi nonton ke bioskop atau makan bersama di Sabtu malam?”

Senyap. Bodohnya kau Hwang Hyunjin. Itu terlalu frontal.

“Tidak ada. Tidak masalah,” jawab Jeongin yang membuat Hyunjin lantas menoleh padanya dan ia menemukan Jeongin sedang tersenyum.

“Benarkah?”

Jeongin mengangguk. “Ya, kecuali kalau kau hanya menganggap tadi itu hanya candaan—“

“Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Benar-benar serius. Tapi, benarkah? Aku tidak salah dengar?”

“Kau tidak salah dengar, Hyunjin-_hyung_.”

Hyunjin. Ingin. Teriak.

Tetapi dia harus kalem. Tidak boleh seperti itu, harus jaga imej, jangan bikin malu.

Ia bertukar nomor dengan Jeongin dan hari Sabtu menjadi hari yang dijanjikan. Hyunjin menggigit bibir bawahnya kesenangan, ia meninju-ninju udara tepat setelah ke luar dari klinik. Hyunjin kembali ke kelas dengan langkah yang melompat-lompat, bibirnya membentuk senyum yang lebar, di belakangnya terdapat bunga-bunga imajiner dan latar belakang merah muda bling-bling. Ia telah menjadi orang paling bahagia pada hari Rabu (yang tadinya diawali dengan kesialan) ini.

Hyunjin membuka pintu kelasnya dengan semangat.

“Terima kasih teman-temanku, guruku, dan orang-orang yang ingin merampok uangku. Aku memang tidak menemukan suster seksi nan bahenol, tapi berkat kalian, aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikat jatuh dari surga!”

Semua orang menatapnya dengan kasihan.

“Kalau mau sinting, tidak perlu bagi-bagi! Aku alergi!” Itu teriakan Jisung, tetapi Hyunjin tidak peduli karena ia sedang berbunga-bunga.

Sesuatu menahan langkahnya masuk. Sang ketua kelas menyerahkan pel dengan mimik datar dan aura gelap.

“Nih, bersihkan lantainya. Tetesan darahmu membuatku ingin muntah.”

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari felix saat dia di pops in seoul yang memilih jeongin sebagai nurse ketika member lain masing-masingnya dipilih sebagai guru ini-guru itu. hehe.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
